


mainframe

by teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Clones, Execution, Gen, Human Experimentation, Letters, dedicated to wjc, inspired by Why, wjc prompt nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Hyojin walks into some place... familiar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	mainframe

**Author's Note:**

> another wjc prompt night result i am being pressured to post this i am at gunpoint please help (for legal reasons this is a joke)

There's the soft chirping of birds that filter through the broken windows, a thick layer of dust covering any surface. With tentative steps, he walks into the abandoned apartment, the door having long been ripped off of it's hinges.

It's been a long time since Hyojin stepped into this place. He doesn't remember it.

Picture frames line the small shoe cabinet, photos yellowed and glass cracked. There's one in particular that lies face down. With careful movements, Hyojin picks it up. Brushes off the dust with the pad of his finger, taking one long look at it.

Him with red hair. Another person with brown. They smile at the camera, the scenery behind them of neon lights and cars zooming by.

He doesn't know who that is.

With deft fingers, he manages to fumble the backing of the frame off, removing the photo from its place. Hyojin slides it into his pocket, before continuing into the apartment.

There's a chair knocked onto its side. A glass shattered onto the ground, whatever contents inside having dried up ages ago.

His gaze hones in on a few small splotches that lie on the dining table's corner. Hyojin analyzes it. Blood.

As he scans the room, his eyes lie on an envelope on the tabletop. Slightly crumpled, the seal already opened. He steps towards it, plucking it in his hands.

_ 'To Kim Hyojin' _

Hyojin fixates on the surname.

He flips it over. Nothing else.

Silently, something beeps in his ear. A reminder that he's supposed to reconvene in half an hour.

Instead of continuing his investigation, Hyojin pulls out the papers inside. Surprisingly, they don't seem to have been unfolded quite yet. He can't sense any traces of fingerprints on it. Despite the years, they feel crisp.

He opens it to take a look.

_ 'Kim Hyojin, _

_ This is WM Enterprise. We have an update on your assigned wards of state. _

_ Subject One-Twenty-Three has been making substantial progress. His clone is growing at a rapid pace. It will not be long until we can efficiently put Subject One-Twenty-Three to rest and allow DE-083-17 to awaken and proceed on missions. As requested, we have not transferred his memories.' _

"Put to rest..." he mutters under his breath.

**'Being put to rest: In WM Enterprises, this includes induced comas, being sent on a Black Listed Mission, or execution.'** Hyojin's mainframe chirps at him.

"Can you garner a status?"

It whirs for a few moments, before beeping back.

**'Negative. Shim Jaeyoung's lifeforce cannot be detected.'**

Hyojin continues to read.

_ 'Unfortunately, ST-010-16 has been experiencing multiple glitches in his mainframe. He is unresponsive to commands, and is often found trying to break out of the enclosure. Our technicians have been trying to fix the problems, but they have not been able to make any progress. ST-010-16 has begun to deteriorate at a rapid state. Thus, we have decided to shut him down. Unfortunately, we will be unable to produce another model, due to Subject Eleven-Sixteen's mental shutdown two years back.' _

"Mental shutdown?"

**'Affirmative. Park Minkyun was found dead in his assigned room twenty two years ago with black ichor pooling out of his mouth. It was concluded that testing had, in layman's terms, fried his brain.'**

Hyojin moves to the next page.

_ 'YO-425-83 is currently in critical condition after a run in with an operative. There are bullet wounds located in the chest, where the mainframe is. There is also blunt force trauma to his operating center. An attempt was made to remove his chip. There is the possibility that we will have to shut down this model. We will do our best to revitalize YO-425-83 to the best of our abilities. Subject Three-Sixteen is still in cryonics, allowing us to remake the model if necessary.' _

"I would like-"

**'Mizuguchi Yuto's lifeforce is unable to be detected.'** The mainframe immediately answers. It must have read his receptors before he spoke.

"...Thank you."

_ 'EH-109-94 is effectively under holding for attacking a fellow operative. YO-425-83, to be exact. Under WM Enterprise's rules and regulations for their operatives, EH-109-94 will effectively be shut down. A scan was conducted, resulting in no bugs or discrepancies within EH-109-94's coding. We have determined it to be from the memories transferred from Subject Twelve-Twenty-Four. As such, we have made the executive decision to put him to rest. Please let us know if you would like to obtain any of his belongings.' _

**'Subject Twelve-Twenty-Four was Lee Changyoon.'**

"I didn't ask."

The last page that Hyojin flips to is chock full of text. They all seem to be on one singular operative.

_ 'Once again, SJ-777-77 has been found illegally reprogramming other operatives. This model will be shut down, and we will attempt to rebuild him once more. This is the third time that we have had to do this. This is Subject One-Thirteen's last chance to prove himself worthy. _

_ I will remind you of Subject One-Thirteen's failures once more, Kim Hyojin. _

_ 1) Failing to respond to orders and sloppily executing missions. He posed a threat to other operatives, and in multiple situations, attempted to attack them. _

_ 2) Effectively disassociating himself from our servers in order to have free reign over himself, thus becoming rebellious and going as far as to join a rebel organization. _

_ We will continue to transfer his memories as you have requested. If the fourth model of SJ-777-77 fails to meet standards once again, we will put Subject One-Thirteen to rest. _

_ If this turns to be true, then as stated in our contract, we will come to retrieve you as compensation. _

_ WM Enterprise' _

Hyojin stays silent.

**'How funny.'**

"Why?" he questions.

**'You know why, Hyojin.'**

He doesn't answer. Instead, he gathers up the papers, folding them up and placing them back into the envelope. He shoves it into a pocket.

"...What was your name?"

**'Lee Seungjun.'**

"Were you the one in that photo?"

His mainframe whirs for longer than intended.  **'Yes.'**

Hyojin turns on his heel, beginning to walk out of the apartment. His apartment.

**'Hyojin.'**

"What is it?"

**'Do you regret it?'**

"Regret what?"

**'Turning into one of us. An android.'**

He thinks for a moment. Shakes his head.

"No. Not really."

**'But we're all dead. Hell, I died four times. Five, actually.'**

"Four of those deaths weren't technically you."

**'But they had my memories. And you know what happens if the clone and original are awake at the same time. They experience whatever the clone feels. So to me, it felt like I died those four times.'**

Hyojin simply hums.

"Then I'm glad that you're somehow living within me."

His mainframe lets out a high pitched beep, almost like a laugh.

**'I was the one who forced you to, after all. And you aren't really living either.'**

"Hm?"

A low pitched whir.  **'Kim Hyojin's lifeforce cannot be detected. It hasn't been detected in fifteen years.'**

Hyojin lets out a chuckle. "Do you think the others are disappointed in me? That I let them die like that?"

**'Perhaps. But we can atone for them.'**

A message flashes across Hyojin's optical receptors.  _ 'Meet with Pandoria.' _

"I suppose you're right."

Hyojin leaves, regret and guilt hanging at his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
